battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield 1: Official Single Player Trailer
The Battlefield 1: Official Single Player Trailer is the first trailer released for Battlefield 1 focused completely on the game's single player campaign. It is featured in the closing mission Remember Us. Synopsis The trailer starts off with a group of German soldiers charging across railroad tracks towards a British Mark V Landship. It then cuts to a tank crewman opening a tank's hatch before getting blown back by an explosion from inside. As a battle rages around the area, another tank crewman, Danny Edwards, runs for cover and keeps his eyes on the other crewman from before as he lays on the ground breathing heavily. The music then starts and the logos of Electronic Arts, DICE, and the Frostbite engine are shown. An unknown narrator gives his insights on the war as a French and American soldiers are shown fighting German soldiers in hand-to-hand combat. Afterwards, the trailer cuts to a scene earlier in the campaign with Edwards meeting the tank crew, along with the crewman from before, for the first time. Next, a scene is shown of a British pilot and gunner crew of a Bristol F2.B entering their plane. The trailer then shows shots of a female Bedouin warrior (who was already seen in the game's earlier trailers), an ANZAC soldier readying his rifle, and another ANZAC soldier carrying an injured soldier to safety. The next scene shows the same pilot and gunner crew having a conversation, with the gunner asking the pilot to promise him that he'll "get him back in one piece" before cutting to a shot (later in the campaign) of the pilot attempting to put the gunner out of his misery with a plank of wood as the latter begs the former to do so. He hesitates before the trailer cuts to the next scene, of the Bedouin warrior being warned by T. E. Lawrence that she'll "be all alone" out in the desert. The next scene shows an Armored Train smashing through an M30 Scout as it barrels through the desert before cutting to an unknown Ottoman officer exclaiming "you can never stop the progress of machines" before getting punched in the face by the Bedouin warrior. Afterwards, the Armored Train is being pushed backwards as its railgun gets fired before showing the warrior standing alone and surrounded by the flaming wreckage of the train. Lawrence is shown walking up a desert slope before the trailer cuts to a squadron of planes whilst focusing on the pilot and gunner crew from before. It then shows a Mark V Landship riding on the ground as the planes are flying in the sky, and then cuts to a close-up shot of the crewman from the beginning of the trailer. A scene is then shown of a Dreadnought on the Thames River in London, England before cutting to the two ANZAC soldiers shown earlier in the trailer having a conversation. The next few scenes show an Italian soldier putting on a full-face helmet, the Bedouin warrior smiling, Lawrence raising his Auto Revolver, and an American soldier pushing forward the bolt of his rifle before showing Edwards screaming as he pushes forward a crank to move the landship forward. A Dreadnought is then showing firing its cannons, the Bedouin warrior pulls out her Saber while riding her horse, and the first-person view of a soldier putting on his Gas Mask and running across no-man's-land with his shotgun are shown. As well, gameplay of a Mark V Landship driving across no-man's-land, an anti-air gun being fired at a plane, another soldier running a no-man's-land, and a Bristol F2.B being flown near snowy mountains are shown. The trailer then cuts to a scene of the pilot and gunner crew flying near a German base, in which the gunner uses a camera to take pictures of the base and a German soldier gets knocked out by the plane's landing gear. More gameplay is shown of the Bristol F2.B partaking in a dogfight before cutting to scenes of a soldier firing an anti-air gun and a soldier beating another soldier to death whilst another soldier watches an Airship L30 burning in the background. First-person gameplay is then shown of a soldier firing his weapon at an enemy Flame Trooper, and another soldier firing his M1911 at a soldier before an explosion occurs in front of him. More gameplay is shown of the Bristol F2.B firing at ground targets, a mounted machine gun being fired at enemies in the trenches, the Bedouin warrior killing an Ottoman soldier with her Saber, a soldier running across no-man's-land with his rifle, the Mark V Landship being driven, and a Sentry soldier firing his MG/08 15 at enemy soldiers. One more shot is shown of Lawrence screaming out a battle cry before showing the Battlefield 1 logo. The trailer's final scene shows the American soldier from earlier in the trailer and a German soldier pointing their rifles at each other as countless dead bodies are scattered around them. Description Discover classic Battlefield gameplay through an adventure-filled campaign with the Battlefield 1 single player. Category:Trailers of Battlefield 1